Of Love and Loss
by Seishin No Hime
Summary: SPR are in High school! what will happen when you mix a pair of misceivous twins, a monk, a miko, a medium and many more? I can assure you that there will be no shortage of humour! Starts with MaiXGene but eventually becomes MaiXNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Of love and Loss - **Chapter One: So much for first impressions!

**Okay so this isn't my first fanfiction but it is my first one for Ghost Hunt, which is currently my favourite anime as I became addicted as soon as I watched it.**

**If you're fans of 'Mobile suit Gundam SEED' or 'Vampire Knight' then you may have read my other fanfictions.**

**I don't know how often I will be able to update this fanfic but I will try my best, also none of my chapters will be beta'd so if you spot any mistakes then please don't hesitate to let me know.**

**Though I am the one actually writing this fic my sister is actually helping me to come up with ideas, so I can't take all the credit.**

**Summary: SPR are in High school! what will happen when you mix a pair of misceivous twins, a monk, a miko, a medium and many more? I can assure you that there will be no shortage of humour! Starts with MaiXGene but eventually becomes MaiXNaru.**

**This story will be light hearted at first but there will be plently on angst later on and then some extreme tissue warnings!**

**Warning: Gene will die in this story so please don't kill me when you read that part!**

**Discliamer: I do not own Ghost hunt because If I did then Gene would have been revealed in the anime and the final volume would have been in English.**

The sun was shining brightly in the sky which, considering the season, wasn't only thing that disturbed the peaceful atmosphere was the shrill ring of the alarm clock.

15 year old Taniyama Mai groaned as she leaned over to switch off the annoying contraption and then, stumbling out of bed, she managed to locate the bathroom through half-opened eyes. She took a very quick shower and then hastily dressed in her school uniform before leaning over to check the time on her alarm clock.

8:15 am it blinked back innocently, the glowing red numbers highlighted against the background. Mai stared at it bewildered for a moment, willing it not to be true before promptly letting out a screech, running towards the door and fighting with her shoes which just refused to go on right!

She was going to be late...Again! and on the first day of the new school year as well, so much for first impressions.

Trying not to think about how much trouble she was going to be in when she got to school, Mai hurried towards the gate, managing to once again walk into the lampost located right outside of it.

She then walked through the afformentioned gates and blanched when she noticed that the courtyard outside the school was deserted. That could only mean one thing, she was very late. Rushing to the auditorium, Mai located the piece of paper labelled '3A' on which her name was printed in neat kanjii. Before completely turning away from the list, Mai spotted a name that made her smile, 'Looks like Masa-Chan and I will be in the same class again this year' she thought smugly to herself.

Thankfully the classroom that she was supposed to be in wasn't far from her current location so she wouldn't have to run in order to get there... but it would just be her luck that she would crash into somebody along the way.

"I'm so sorry," she stated, bowing low before she could catch a glimpse of the persons face. Hearing a laugh, she looked up shocked to see that the person wasn't at all angry with her like she had originally suspected.

What she saw was a boy that could only be described as beautiful, he had short black hair that partially threatened to obscure his eyes and sky blue eyes that sparkled with mirth and mischief. She froze, drawn in by the incredible charisma that the boy embodied.

"No need to apologise, it was as much my fault as it was yours, now what might your name be?" the dazzling boy drawled. Mai didn't reply at first, still stunned, then she glanced at his expectant face and realised that he'd asked her a question.

"Uh... Taniyama Mai, I'm in my last year of middle school here, and yourself?" she managed to stutter out.

A throat cleared from some ways down the hallway and Mai pivoted quickly to see an almost exact replica of the boy that was currently standing behind her only he wasn't smiling and his eyes were cold. Mai had to quickly check behind her to make sure that the boy she had been talking to hadn't simply hadn't, still standing in the same position smiling.

"Gene, I told you that we were in the wrong building. I saw the sign for the high school on the way over here." The cold boy stated, before glancing, once again, back down at the book in his hands.

The first boy, who Mai figured was called 'Gene' ignored him and adressed Mai once again.

"Hello Taniyama-San, my name is Eugene Davis, but most people just call me Gene, and that idiot scientist over there is my twin brother Oliver. We just transfered over here from England. We're supposed to be in the first year of high school but we seem to be quite lost." Gene stated, gesturing to the dopple-ganger whom was still someways down the hall.

The second boy, Oliver, cleared his throat once again, "I'm sure you are already aware of this but the bell has already sounded meaning that you, as well as us, are late for class. Now run along." He stated patronisingly, gesturing rudely with his hands for her to leave.

She glared at him before turning and beginning to run down the hall towards her classroom, turing a final time, she caught the wink that Gene sent her way before he himself turned in the opposite direction. Mai's loud giggle echoed in the hall as she finally headed towards her destination.

_**With Gene**_

"Well that was interesting," Gene stated, glancng at his ever-stoic brother. Oliver made no move to answer him, instead preffering to continue reading the book and pretending that he hadn't heard anything at all.

Gene realised that his brother wasn't going to answer and instead continued talking to himelf in an amused voice.

"Well I thought she was nice, very pretty as well if you ask me." he said, griining while remembering the conversation with the bubbly girl. It was the most exciting thing that had happened to him since arriving in England just a week prior.

That was to be expected though, when you spend every waking hour with Oliver -who prefered the company of facts and statistics than people- and Lin -who prided himself on not talking unless it was absolutely necessary-.

It was then that Oliver decided to give his input in the one-sided conversation. "She seemed rather ill-mannered to me, not to mention stupid and inconsiderate." he stated, smirking when he saw the look of indignation cross his twins face.

"... Of course that just my personal opinion." he finished smugly.

Gene frowned as the smirking boy walked on ahead, once again lifting his book and beginning to read. 'Idiot scientist' he thought, beginning to follow quietly behind the guilty party.

"Hey Noll, what do you think about starting a ghost hunting club? You know, like back at LPR." Gene asked suddenly.

Oliver stopped abruptly, "That sounds interesting... Do you really think though, that any of the simple minded students at this school would be interested in something like that?and do you think that the teachers would allow it?" Oliver replied, always the one for rational thinking.

Gene smiled wider, "Of course we wouldn't call it a ghost hunting club, we'd call it a chess club or something like that. If people still turn up then then we will see what interest they have in ghost hunting." he replied, smirking right back at his brother, making them look indentical.

Oliver turned back again, "For now, I think that we should get to class." was all he said before turning the corner and allowing Gene to follow.

_**With Mai.**_

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Mai exclaimed, this phrase was begining to feel rather repetitive to her today. Raising her head from it's previous bowed position she realised that the person standing at the front of the class was in fact not a teacher but a student from the high school.

She caught Masako's grin from the corner of the room before her kimono sleeve once again rose to cover her mouth. Then, turning back to the strange student standing in front of her class Mai began to speak.

"Like I said, I'm sorry for being late...but ...who are you, and why are you standing at the front of this class?" she asked, looking somewhat confused and efficiently relieved. The boy had floppy black hair and the glasses that covered his eyes seemed to reflect the light in an awesome way no matter what angle he stood at.

"No need to worry about anything little lady, I'm Yasuhara Osamu but you can call me Yasu," he said, addressing her directly as if he had forgotten that everybody else was actually in the room.

Mai gave him a look, signalling for him to continue. "One of the big cheeses asked me to watch your class for a while since your teacher seems to be running late." he concluded, sounding rather proud of himself. A few chuckles went around the room went he said 'big cheeses' knowing that he was refering to the staff members.

The boy was overly cheerful for a monday morning, much less the first day of school, It made her inwardly cringe.

"Okay then..." she said, side-stepping this strange creature that called itself 'Yasu' but was obvioulsy not a normal teenager due to it enthusiasm about school, and walking to the back of the classroom to take a seat beside Masako.

She nudged the girl in the side, earning a playful glare, and said, "Has he been acting this weird the whole time hes been here?" Masako nodded discreetly in response before turning back to look at the front of the classroom.

Mai also turned back to the front and watched the high-schooler talk about stuff that made absolutely no sense for the next 10 minutes, after which time Sawayuki-Sensei walked into the room looking positively flustered.

"I'm ever so sorry class, I experienced some-what of a strange occurance this morning that made me, rather unfortunately, late." the flustered teacher said. Mai found herself becoming interested, she'd always had an interest in things that were considered unusual or out of the ordinary.

Somebody in the class put up their hand and asked the woman to tell them about the experience, apparently Mai wasn't the only one that was interested in this 'occurance'... or maybe, the other students just wanted to keep her talking so that they wouldn't have to do as much work.

The teacher was at first hesitant but then complied to the students request. "Yes, well I was leaving my house this morning when suddenly my door slammed shut. I thought it was just the wind initially but when I tried to open it, I found that it was stuck fast and wouldn't budge. The next thing I heard was a spine-chilling scream that sounded like that of a child from the second level of my house. I don't have any children and as far as I am aware there are no children living in the area or close by."

The teacher stopped to take a breath and gauge the students reactions, some looked intrigued, some looked bored but Taniyama Mai and Hara Masako in particular looked positively fascinated.

"I began to walk up the stairs, deciding to investigate the origin of the noise but as I just about reached the half way point I stopped cold. An apparition flew past me as if it had been pushed. I spun around as fast as I could to see a young child with long bleach blond hair splayed out at the bottom of the stairs. I was going to call an ambulance but when I blinked she was gone."

It seemed as though recounting the story was not a pleasant experience for the teacher who was now visibly shaking and clutching her arm nervously. Mai however had become more and more interested as the story progressed, she wished she could have been there to take EMF readings or at least some recordings of the temperature.

Mai raised her hand, "Sawayuki-Sensei, did you witness any of Tisane's criteria during the incident?" she asked, sounding more interested than she ever had in any of her classes, the teacher noted dully.

Sawayuki-Sensei said nothing but fixed her with a confused look.

Mai rolled her eyes, of course the teacher wouldn't know what she was talking about, after all, she doubted that the woman actually had any interest in the supernatural what so ever.

"E. Tisane was a French policeman who was the first to classify the criteria for poltergheist activity. Knocking sounds, Doors opening and closing, glass shattering... that kind of thing you know?" she tried to explain it as simply as possible to make it easier for the woman to understand but it was still clear that the woman did not in fact 'Know'.

The confused look never really left the teachers face but she nodded slowly, a signal that she maybe understood just a little better than she had before.

"No I don't think I experienced or heard any of those things..." she trailed off looking expectantly at Mai, but it was Masako that spoke next.

"What about unusual temperature changes? Specifically drops in temperature." she asked, looking every bit as interested as Mai, it was obvious that she also found the topic to be of specific interest to herself.

The woman whipped her head to the left, turning her attention to the black haired girl. "Now that you mention it, the stair-rail did seem to be unnaturally cold, I remember thinking that I should get the thermostat looked at later. I think the thermometer read about -7 degrees." she said, looking somewhat lost in thought.

Masako and Mai let out simultaneous gasps as they heard just how low the temperature had stooped.

Mai turned to Masako, "It's definitely not a poltergheist because it doens't fit with Tisane's criteria, I don't think it's a floating spectre because it only started recently when Sawayuki-Sensei moved. So the most likely option is that it's a site-bound spirit." she said, Masako's slight tilt of her head told her that she agreed.

Nothing more was said on that matter during that lesson but Mai and Masako were just waiting for break to arrive so that they could find a quiet corner to sit in and discuss the issue in more depth. For now, the ghost didn't seem to be dangerous but this was only the first day of activity so they couldn't cancel out any possibilities.

When break finally did arrive Mai and Masako took their usual seats by the old sakura tree that sat right on the edge of the woods. It was out of the way so it was unlikely that somebody would overhear their converstaion, but it wasn't so far that they couldn't hear the bell for the end of break.

_**With Noll and Gene.**_

The day had been uneventful for the twins so far. They knew everything that their teachers were trying to teach them and when they tried to inform the teachers of this they only thought that the twins where being rude.

Oliver was glad that it was break, this was probably the only time of day that he would be able to catch a two didn't really know what to do or where to go during the break though so they decided just to wander around the outside of the grounds, this was mainly a precaution to ensure that they avoided there screaming hoards of fangirls.

The walk couldn't be described as silent because Gene spent practically the whole journey having a full blown conversation with himself but they both fell silent when they happen to come upon the girl from earlier and a short girl wearing a kimono having a conversation.

Oliver was happy to just to pass them straight by right up until he heard what they were actually talking about.

"... EMF readings would probably show that energy was being drawn from the area around stairs where Sawayuki-Sensei saw the apparition." the brown haired girl said to her friend. The kimono clad girl nodded in agreement and then added, "Also, if the temperatures dropped all the way to -7 degrees then we must be dealing with a strong spirit... I mean why else would it need to draw so much energy from it's surroundings that the temperatures dropped that low."

Oliver gestured for Gene to join him behind the tree so that he could also hear what they were saying. It seemed as though the girl they encountered in the hallway this morning wasn't as dumb as he had originally thought her to be.

The brown haired girl began speaking again, "I guess now the dream I had last night makes sense at least." she said. The other girl turned to her, an interested look in her eyes.

"You projected onto the astral plane again?" she asked, as if she was talking about the weather. The brown haired girl nodded in response then began to describe the dream in which a young girl had been pushed down the stairs by her older brother because he was jealous of her always beings their parents favourite.

It sounded as though conversations such as these were common occurances between the girls, it was certainly purposeful that they were sitting this far away from the rest of the schools population.

They fell silent momentarily and for a minute it seemed as though they wouldnt continue the conversation, but just as Oliver was about to leave the black haired girl began speaking again.

"I have to pass by Sawayuki-Sensei's house on my way home and when I was walking by yesterday I saw the spirit of a young girl fitting the description that Sawayuki-Sensei gave. She had long bleach blond hair but it didn't look well kept, in fact it looked matted and unkempt. Her eyes though were the most frightening thing, they were a very vibrant shade of blue and had heavy black bags underneath watched my unblinking as I passed by the house and I could still feel her eyes on me until I turned the corner." the girl finished.

The rest of the two girls conversation was uneventful, and they eventually stood up to head back towards the school for classes. Once they were out of earshot,Gene let out a whistle.

"Wow, they really know their stuff ne, Noll?"he said, turning to face the older twin. "And that was the girl that you called stupid just this morning, I'm sure you made a good impression on somebody who I'm sure would have been a much more useful ally." he finished.

Oliver didn't even glare back, simply staring after the two, still in a kind of shock.

"I guess we know two people that we'll be recruiting for 'chess club' then don't we?" he finally said, smirking and turning toface his brother.

Gene's smile was genuine, he was looking forward to working with and getting to know the girl who'd made such an impression on him this morning. He was sure almost positive that Noll and the girl wouldn't get along but Noll didn't really get along with anybody so that didn't really come as a massive surprise.

He looked forward to meeting all sorts of new people now that he was in Japan, what different cases would they see, people would they encounter and friends would they make?

'I guess only time will tell...' Gene thought to himself, a smile considerably smaller than the last but still just as genuine graced his lips as he turned to follow Noll's retreating figure back towards the shool.

This was only the start of their adventure.

**I hope you enjoyed reading chapter one, please don't forget to leave me a review! I love to hear from you, criticism, feedback, just pointless comments...you name it!**

**Hopefully it won't take me too long to update chapter 2, if you have anything that you would particularly like to see then please don't hesitate to let me know, I will definitely take any suggestions into account and try to incorperate them into the story.**

**Till next time, Ja Ne peeps x**

**Saika-Chan xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Love and Loss - Chapter 2 : **Welcome to the 'Chess Club'

**Okay so I'm back with chapter two of 'Of Love and Loss'. I'm sorry if took a while and I was amazed at the initial response that this story got from the readers, so thank you to everybody who reviewed and/or favourited this story.**

**Hopefully not all of the chapters will take this long to come out but I canot make any promises because I am literally about to start my GCSEs so I don't think I'm gonna have much time on my hands in the coming weeks. I however will try to update at least once more though before the end of November.**

**Okay, read on instead of listening to my jabber.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I will never own Ghost Hunt, but hey... A girl can dream right?**

_**With Mai**_

The past week had been agonisingly boring in Mai's opinion, nothing interesting had happened at school and Masako had been at home sick for 3 out of 5 days. It was at times like this that Mai wished she knew a few more interesting people.

Talking of interesting people, the Davis twins, whom she had met on the first day had become quite the celebrities at the school. Not only did they have amazing looks but apparently they were also the smartest people in school as well. Oliver, or Noll as he had become commonly known, was the more serious and studious of the two. He could more often than not be spotted with a book in his hand, or found in the library reading a book that looked either overly-complicated or was written in what looked like English.

Eugene, or Gene as he happily told everybody to call him, was the more lively and talkative of the twins. His favourite activity above all else though, seemed to be annoying his brother or seeing how much he could annoy him before he snapped. Gene was a very social person and so it would seem that he already had a large group of friends. Still, he prefered to spend time with his dear brother than the croud of girls that constantly fought for his attention.

Mai hadn't spoken to either twin since their encounter in the hallway and she highly doubted that either of them remembered who she was. Still she found that it was enough for now to watch them from afar.

Another 'interesting' person that Mai had come across was the one and only Yasuhara Osamu. At first she had thought him weird but it turned out that he was almost as smart as the Davis twins. He didn't have nearly as many admirers but he seemed content to hang onto one of the other seniors from his year.

Takigawa Hoshou didn't appear to like being followed around by Yasuhara, the highschooler always seemed rather disgruntled whenever Mai had seen him personally and she wondered why he didn't just tell the boy to leave him alone. However just by one meeting she had realised that Yasuhara was the opposite of 'easy to deal with'.

The last people that had really stood out to her in her week here so far were two of the senior girls who had formed a band with Takigawa-Senpai. Matsuzaki Ayako had flaming red hair and a personality to match it, as it would seem. Madoka Mori seemed to be a very fun loving person but she had seen the serious look on her face when she was watching the Davis'. Mori-Senpai also seemed to have a crush on one of the teachers, Lin Koujo, whom had ignored most of her advances so far but it was easy to tell that he liked the girl back.

Today Mai had been asked to go and supervise the Chess Club as part of one of the courses she was taking. She had put up a fight of course at first, but the teacher was adamant so it would seem that she had no choice in the matter.

How bad could it be? It would just be a bunch of nerds playing chess, at least it would be quiet and she would able to think in peace. They hadn't even told who the student running the club was.

Mai yawned loudly as she walked up the narrow staircase that led to the attic room. This was a bit of an odd place to hold a chess club, was it not?

Upon reaching the top of the staircase, Mai pushed open the door and stepped inside, her eyes altomatically darting from side to side because she could feel the energy of at least 9 other people in the room.

When her eyes landed on the group of people she swore she could have died from shock. There sat Oliver and Eugene Davis, Matsuzaki Ayako, Takigawa Hoshou, Osamu Yasuhara, Hara Masako, John Brown, Lin Koujo and Mori Madoka.

Surely she had the wrong room, there was no way that this could be the chess club...right?

All 9 pairs of eyes landed on her, Oliver was the first to speak. "I'm glad that you finally decided to join us, now that you've arrived we can finally start this meeting." he said, gesturing rudely for her to hurry up and join them.

When she was stood next to Masako Oliver began to explain, "First thing, this is not a chess club. Me and my brother are parapsyhological researchers. For those of you who don't understand long words..." he looked pointedly at Mai, "That means..." but Mai cut him off before he could finish, "somebody who conducts studies and investigations on or about the supernatural." she said smugly, crossing her arms and watching with amusement as his eye narrowed into slits.

"Okay since it is clear that Mai knows a little about the supernatural why don't you start us off. We will then continue around the circle, understood?" he asked, everybody in the circle nodded in understanding.

Mai cleared her throat, "I'm what you might call a perfect medium. This means that I can channel spirits no matter what their nationality which gives me the ability to speak any language while possessed. I also have post cognitive dreams that relate to spirits I come into contact with, I have recently began be able to enter the astral plane although not for long amounts of time. Lastly I have the ability to sense peoples different auras meaning that I automatically know how many people or spirits are in a room. If I get to know you well enough then your aura will become recognisable to me like Masa-Chans" She finished, gesturing the Masako.

Everyone in the room looked shocked, even Oliver although he was quick to hide it by pulling his mask back into place.

Masako was the next to speak. "I'm a medium, I can see spirits and hear them as well as channel them during seances. That's about it". she said, returing the sleeve of her kimono to cover her mouth.

John began to speak automatically afterwards, "Before I moved here from Australia just over a month ago, I was being trained in the ancient art of excorcism by a close friend of my families. I am now fully qualifed to do excorcisms by the method of in Principio." he stated, you could definitely tell that he was foreign because of the thick accent that he possesed.

The people present seemed almost as shocked about John's revelation as they had when Mai explained her experience. Mai knew why of course, Training to be an excorcist would take years for regular people so Brown-Senpai must be a rather special case.

People recovered quickly and all turned to face Lin-Sensei whom, at first, seemed reluctant to talk, then he sighed and began speaking. "I'm what you might call an onmyouji, this means that I am able to use onmyoudo which is a specific type of magic that involves harnessing the power of other spirits." Everyone looked on expectantly but the tall silent man said no more.

When everybody noticed that he had nothing more to say, they turned their expectant gazes towards Mori-Senpai, she seemed only too happy to share her experiences with everybody present.

"Well first of all my name is Madoka Mori but don't bother calling me Mori-senpai or any of that crap because it just annoys me. Well I wouldn't say that i'm a spiritualist 'cause I can't do any of that fancy stuff you guys can do but I'm more of what you might call a reseacher." she said, turning to see the reactions of each seperate person in the group, when she was seemingly satisfied she continued.

"I have always been interested in the supernatural but after much research I came to the conclusion that I had absolutely no spiritual powers. This was when I started looking more into being a paranormal researcher." She finished, grinning and looking rather pleased with herself.

There was silence for a moment and Oliver wondered why everybody was looking expectantly at him before he realised that it had reached his time to speak.

He turned to face them, not looking at anybody in particular. "I possess PK-ST. This means that I am able to move static target using just will power for the most part." He stated, turning once again to look back at his book when he had finished speaking.

It was automatically clear that he had nothing more to say so everybody turned to look at Eugene, who was grinning like a fool, greatly anticipating his moment of glory. "I am also a perfect medium like Taniyama-San so I won't bore you with another explanation about what that means. I am also able to astral preject and have been able to for a number of years." The large smile never left his face while he spoke and the happiness seemed to be infectious as now nearly everybody in the room was smiling.

Matsuzaki-San didn't wait for a cue to begin speaking, instead beginning to speak confidently and clearly, "I'm a self trained Miko. My family weren't interested in this sort of thing but I decided to rebel just a little and do something on my own for once. I work mainly with tree spirits." She looked prouded of herself, eyeing all of the people present as if they should be majorly proud of her as well.

There was a snort from Takigawa-Senpai which was quickly silenced by the miko hitting him with her scool bag. "Okay, okay old-hag." he said, "The names Takigawa Hoshou, I'm a monk but I'm best known as Norio because I'm also a bassist." He said, looking at Matsuzak-Senpai for most of the time that he was speaking.

The last person to speak was the person that Mai was the most apprehensive about. Yasuhara Osamu had made a rather strange impression on Mai upon meeting her for the first time.

He stepped forward, the little light from the lamp glinted off his glasses. "My name is Yasuhara Osamu. I am much like Mori-San in the way that I myself do not possess any spiritual powers. I, however am a very good researcher and I do know all of the ins and out of computers." He stated, looking proud of himselfm but in a completely different way to Matsuzaki-Senpai.

Once everybody had finishd speaking there was a minute of silence, no body knowing quite what to say.

It was Gene who eventually broke the silence by grinning widely and saying, "Well that concludes our first meeting of the chess-club, we hope to see all of you next week so make sure that you arrive promptly on time." he stated, Oliver gave a infitesimal nod in the background, showing that he agred with the point his brother had just made.

_With Gene and Oliver_

"Well that certainly turned out better than I expected it to. Who would have thought that we'd get a whole bunch of people who just happened to have spirtal abilities on the first day that we tried?" Gene said, talking to Noll although it felt more like he was talking to himself.

Oliver nodded in agreement but gave no verbal input to the one-sided conversation.

This made Gene just the slightest bit annoyed. He was used to being ingnored but this was just being ridiculous. Noll could never have been classified as a talkative person but he wasnt usually this silent either.

Gene figured he was probably thinking about the poeple that they had just met. It was indeed a very good cath for a first try, A monk, a miko, A medium, a priest, an onmouji, two researchers and another perfect medium like himself.

Taniyama Mai was the one that interested Gene the most though. He had never met anybody else with powers even close to his own, let alone an almost exact replication. She had also mentioned that she had the ability to read auras and although this was something that Gene had read about and researched in great detail, he had never come across somebody who actually possessed the power.

Of course they expected Lin to be there, seeing as he was their legal guardian while they were still below the required age to be living alone in Japan. Gene didn't mind having the man around but it seemed to annoy Noll to no end. Noll feltas though he was being treated like a child because he parents though he was incapable of looking after himself.

These first weeks at the school had proved to be interesting to say the least. Gene and Noll's popularity had sky-rocketed to the point where they were considered the most popular people in school.

Gene had tried to get into contact with Mai after their first meeting in the hallway but the school was very large and the fact that he never seemed to be alone made sure that it had not been possible.

The girl and her black haired friend - Hara Masako- had interested not only Gene but Oliver as well upon their first sighting of them together. They had never heard another pair of teenagers talk about the supernatural in so much depth and with so much certainty before and this was what sparked both of their interests.

However, the girls interest in the supernatural was not the only thing that made the her catch his interest. She seemed to be an overall nice person who tried to get along with everybody and only see the good in them.

Whenever he saw her around the school she had a large smile on her face which just seemed to make everybody around her happy.

Gene could tell that Noll was also interested in the girl, despite the fact that he wouldn't ever admit to anybody out loud. He had at first called her stupid and then quickly been proved wrong by her expertise in his area of expertise.

It was funny to watch the squabbles that the Monk and th Miko got into over the stupidest things and meeting Yasuhara had definitely been an interesting experience. The glasses guy was almost as narcissistic Oliver and that wasn't necessarily a good thing if they were going to be working on the same team for any prolonged amount of time. This was why Gene was please with the fact that Yasu was an investigator and not a more active participant in cases.

Yes, this was definitely shaping up to be an interesting school year and Gene didn't mind that one bit.

**So that was chapter two, please leave me a review to tell me what you thought of it. As for spelling and grammar please do point out any mistakes in your reviews and I will revise the chapter so that they are corrected.**

**If anybody has any specific requests for things that they would like to see happen in this story then please do not hesitate to let me know and I will try my best to include all of the ideas into my story.**

**Till next time, Saika-Chan Xxx (Naru will be recieving his nickname in the next chapter ^.^)**


	3. Chapter 3: Curse Doll

Of Love and Loss – Chapter 3: Curse Doll

**Okay so this update came a lot earlier than I expected it to. Despite currently being in the middle of my exams I was struck with inspiration for this story and just had to write.**

**I've changed my mind, contrary the authors note in chapter one, Gene will in fact not be dying in this fanfic so i hope that makes all of the Gene Lovers happy.**

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed but especially Arianna Taniyama.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt but hey... A girl can dream right?**

_With Gene_

When he arrived that morning, Gene wondered why all of the girls neglected to instantly huddle around him and Noll like they would on any normal day.

For once when they stepped out of their car this morning, they had been met with silence and an empty courtyard. This was a very strange occurrence indeed as the two had become accustomed to their new status as 'most interesting and popular people in the school'.

Glancing around the barren courtyard, it didn't take him long to find the source of the students distraction. A girl, slightly shorter than Mai, was standing in the very corner of the courtyard looking as though she was trying her best to be invisible.

The girl had long blond hair that curled into slight ringlets at the very bottom and shocking green eyes they seemed to beg silently for help. She held on tightly to what appeared to be a doll.

The doll had shoulder length, curly black hair and piercing blue eyes which looked almost human. It was dressed in a slightly Victorian style, the dress being white and ruffled in almost every imaginable place. The doll seemed to exude the confidence that the girl lacked.

The girl stared across the courtyard at them, silently asking for their help to escape the ever growing crowd.

Gene to ask Noll what he thought of the situation but was shocked to find him suspiciously absent from the place in which he had been standing just a moment ago.

Turning back around, Gene was shocked to see Noll already half way across the courtyard, quickly advancing towards the new girl.

He sprinted to catch the younger twin up, wondering what had made him want to go to the girls rescue to abruptly. He decided that now was not the time however, seeing as his twin wouldn't answer him anyway until he had completed his current mission.

Upon reaching the girl, everybody else surrounding her seemed to scatter, allowing the two to get close to her.

Noll turned and glared at the crowd threateningly until the last person had left to attend their lessons.

As soon as the crowd had dispersed the girl seemed to visibly relax, her shoulders dropping but her hold never weakening on the doll.

"Thank you", she muttered, raising her head so that they could see the sincerity in her eyes.

Gene smiled in return, patting her on the shoulder only to have her flinch at the physical contact.

"S-sorry", she stuttered almost automatically after the action had taken place, an uneasy smile taking over her features.

Gene smiled again, hoping to calm to girls fried nerves. "It's totally fine honestly", he replied.

"It's okay, He's not a bad man", the words did not come from the mysterious girl though. The words came from the doll, despite the fact that It's lips did not move.

Of course, neither Gene nor Noll were afraid. They had both encountered spirits of every kind and many different kinds of magic and incantations.

The doll spoke once again. "This is Eloise Lucas and I am one of her 3 shiki, Amanda.", it said, the wooden arm rising to point at first to the girl and then to itself.

Eloise chose this moment to speak up, "Do you two perhaps know people by the names of Masako Hara or Taniyama Mai?" she asked, looking hopefully towards the two of them.

Gene grin only widened. "Yes, we do happen to know the two. How do you know them?" he asked back.

Eloise smiled for the first time since they had seen her. "Masako is my cousin and Mai is my best friend, though she's always been like a sister to me. They're actually the reason that I transferred to this school." She replied.

He was surprised to learn that this girl was related to Masako, the two didn't seem to have any features or traits in common that he'd noticed so far.

"If you'd like I could show to their homeroom." Gene said, offering her his hand to help her stand.

The girl nodded her head, a slight indication that she was grateful for both the gesture and the offering, "please", was her simple reply.

Once she was safely back on her feet she released his hand and quietly brushed a few specks of dirt from her uniform.

Gene then began to show her the way towards the middle school building, where they would find Mai and Masako.

_With Mai_

Mai couldn't concentrate in homeroom. Something was going to happen and the ambient atmosphere was putting her on edge.

Last night something rather surprising and worrying at the same time had occurred.

She had found a doll in her apartment which she happened to know went by the name of Kayleigh. The doll had told her that it was lost and that it was unable to find it's owner.

The doll belonged to one of Mai's dear friends, a girl named Eloise and she happened to know that it contained one of her three shiki, the other two being Amanda and Erin.

The thing that worried Mai was that if the shiki was lost then her friend may very well be in danger. Despite the fact that Mai lived in Japan and Eloise lived in England, the girls were almost like sisters and they had a bond that was impossible to break.

She was pulled out of her worried thoughts when somebody cleared their throat from the doorway of the classroom.

Her head shot up to see Eugene Davis and somebody she really wasn't expecting to see, Eloise Lucas!

What was she doing in Japan? Mai hadn't heard anything about her friend visiting.

Gene spoke from the doorway, "I believe that this is the new transfer student, she got a bit lost on her way hear", he explained, pushing the shy girl further into the classroom.

Sawayuki-Sensei smiled and gestured for the girl to stand up front and introduce herself.

Eloise shuffled her feet nervously then turned to look at Gene who gave her an encouraging smile and a thumbs up.

"My name is Eloise Lucas, I'm 14 and I just moved here from London, England." She stated, her eyes downcast in order to avoid looking anybody in the eye. Then her eyes caught the doll that still dangled from her left hand, "Oh and this is Amanda!"she said, her tone brighter now that she was talking about the black haired doll.

She was about to look back down when her eyes met Mai's and a large smile appeared on her face.

The teacher thanked her for introducing herself and then told her to take a seat at the back next to Masako. Eloise obliged happily, walking quickly to the back of the classroom and taking her seat.

**Of Love and Loss **

Break time couldn't come fast enough for Mai, she was excited to finally see her friend again after so many years of separation. Taking their usual seats in front of the large sakura tree, the group began catching up.

"Eli, I knew something was up when she showed p in my apartment last night", Mai said, producing Kayleigh from her bag.

Eloise automatically looked relieved as though she had regained something precious to her. "Thank you Mai, you have no idea how worried I was.", she exclaimed.

Mai just smiled back, knowing just how worried her friend had been. "It's okay, where's Erin by the way?" she asked curiously.

The girls face became downcast in an instant, "I still haven't found her yet, I was hoping that she was with Kay but I guess I was wrong." She said, her voice trembling with emotion.

Masako automatically hugged the girl beside her, "Hey It's okay, me and Mai will help you find her, she can't have gone far." She reassured the saddened girl, trying to make her smile again.

Mai though of something that might just make the girl smile, "Hey guess what." She said.

Masako gave her a look that clearly stated 'what?' and Eloise looked on with interest, waiting for her to continue.

"I've decided that Oliver will henceforth be know as Naru the narcissist!" she declared, a smirk on her usually innocent face.

Masako immediately used her kimono sleeve to cover the bout of giggles that she succumbed to, at first Eli looked confused but then she remembered the other boy that had helped her this morning and couldn't help but giggle as well.

"I wonder what he'll think of that," Masako asked, composing herself now that she had stopped laughing.

Mai herself giggled a little at that, "I guess We'll just have to wait and see won't we?" she said.

_With Oliver and Gene_

Gene and Oliver once again watched the girls eat and talk. This time however, they had been join by Eloise, the girl from this morning.

Gene couldn't wait to tell Lin that there was another onmyouji at the school, he would be almost as surprised as they had been.

Onmyoudo wasn't an easy type of magic to perfect and the fact that this girl already had 3 shiki meant that she was a pretty powerful onmyouji.

Lin was 21 and he only had 5 shiki yet this girl was a mere 14 and she already had 3? In Gene's point of view this was a pretty amazing achievement.

He would have continued to think about the strange new transfer student did he not see Mai's eyes go blank and her begin to fall forward.

Masako caught her and Gene watched as she say up again only her eyes were now blank and her expression vacant, Gene could tell right away that she was possessed, so could Oliver.

"Who are you?" he heard Masako ask.

Mai responded immediately, "Masako, Eli It's me Erin!" Mai replied in a much higher pitch than her normal tone of voice.

Gene didn't know of anybody called Erin but the name seemed to strike a chord with the two girls who gasped upon hearing Mai's statement.

He saw Eloise grab hold of Mai's shoulders and shake her gently, "Erin, why aren't you in your normal body?" she asked.

Mai replied immediately, "there is a very powerful ghost at this school, yesterday when I arrived I was separated from Kayleigh and a strange spirit forced me out of my body. Be careful, this spirit does not have good intention so do not approach the situation lightly." She said, beginning to shake as she recounted the story.

It looked as though Masako was about to ask another question when Mai suddenly went limp again and fell into Eloise's arms.

The first person to speak after the ordeal was the doll that Eloise had been carrying earlier, Amanda, he could vaguely remember its name being.

"We must find Erin's body and try to exorcise the spirit before it does anything remotely harmful to the students here." It said, speaking directly to the two girls.

Another doll emerged from behind Eloise, this one had straight brown hair and brown eyes, it kind of reminded him of Mai.

"Amanda is right; we must act now before the spirit tries to do something dangerous. Erin said the spirit was dangerous so we must not underestimate it." The second doll spoke confidently much like the first.

Eloise looked thoughtful for a second before speaking again, "Okay, Kaleigh, Amanda go around the left side of the building and Masako and myself and go around the right. We don't have a lot of time before the bell is due to go so we're going to have to work quickly and effectively." She said, already getting to her feet and beginning to walk away.

Gene wondered what would happen in the coming days; after all, this would be their first case in Japan.

**Of Love and Loss **

**Okay so just to let all of my wonderful readers know, Eloise will be a major character in this story although I'm not going to reveal how just yet.**

**To anybody who is confused, Eli is an onmyouji with 3 shiki, Amanda, Kayleigh and Erin whom each possess the body of a Victorian style doll. She cannot perform any sort of magic although she can make hitogata.**

**In case you didn't read it at the top: CONTRARY TO THE AUTHORS NOTE IN CHAPTER 1, GENE WILL NOT BE DYING IN THIS FIC AS I HAVE DECIDED TO KEEP HIM ALIVE.**

**Thank you to everybody who favourite and/or reviewed this story, you are the ones that keep me writing.**

**Until next time (which may not be for a while because I'm not going to have a lot of free time now)**

**Saika-Chan Xxx**


	4. Chapter 4: Twice Lucky

Chapter 4 - Twice Lucky.

_First of all, I'm soooo sorry that this update has taken so long, I feel super bad right now. My laptop decided to give up on life so I'm currently using my mums and I'm right in the midde of my GCSEs so I've been really busy._

_This chapter has been typed for a long time but I've had no way of posting it. Thank you all for being so patient and I'm glad to finally give you chapter 4 of 'Of Love and Loss'._

With Mai

It was dark when Mai awoke. She was sure that it had been day time when she fell asleep and the splitting pain in her head was new as well.

Sometime while she was unconscious she had been moved to a warm bed, no longer feeling the rough grass beneath her feet when she stood, albiet unsteadely. She seemed to be alone in the spacious room though she couldn't be sure due to the fact that she was submerged in darkness.

Something shifted in the corner making her momentarily stiffen, until Masako stepped out of the shadows, a kimono-clad hand raised to cover her mouth. "You're awake," she stated, stepping closer to the brunette in question.

Mai nodded silently, wondering whether Masako would tell her what had happened earlier in the afternoon.

"You were possessed," the medium once again stated. "Erin was the spirit. Evidently something evil has possessed her vessel," she finished.

For a moment Mai didn't say anything, just letting the information sink in. "Where did Eloise go?" she asked when she finally regained her voice.

Masako nodded towards the main school building, not feeling that words were necessary. Mai's eyes followed hers to the window, silently watching the dark sky sprinkled with a smattering of stars.

With Oliver and Gene

Back in there own dorm room, Oliver was trying to read in peace while Gene talked endlessly as usual.

Admiring his reflection in the mirror, hung strategically on the wall Gene spoke with fevour, "I wonder if Taniyama-san is okay? She looked really pale when Hara-San carried her to the nurses office earlier." He said, though it wasn't clear whether he was talking to himself or Oliver.

His twin glanced up from the book he was reading to add his thoughts to the one-sided conversation, "She'll be fine, It's common for mediums to become pale and sickly looking while possesed due to the extra energy they are forced to exert while a spirit is inhabiting their body." he said, looking smug when he realised that his twin knew he was correct.

The room became silent after that, neither having anything to say and both being content with the silence.

Gene silently watched his twin over the rim of his book. Oliver may act as though he didn't possess such a thing as emotions but Gene was one of the few people to have seen the true Oliver Davis.

Oliver was well aware that he was being watched but chose to ignore it at first. It was only when his brother refused to look away that he slammed his book down on the table and demanded still sounding deadly calm, "What?"

Gene smirked in silent victory knowing that he had managed to get under his brothers skin. "I want to go and check up on her," he admitted with a sheepish grin.

Oliver looked as though he had been expecting something of that nature and had already pulled on his black trench coat and had buttoned it almost halfway.

Gene almost seemed shocked by his brothers quick relentance and stood in the doorway with wide eyes until Oliver smirked and said, "Well... Are you coming?"

They were halfway to the nurses office when something else caught their attention.

"Is that Luca-San and Taniyama-San?" Gene asked uncertainly, squinting to try and see better in the dark.

Oliver would have replied had he not been cut off by a high pitched scream cutting through the otherwise still night. They clearly saw Mai fall backwards, just catching herself on her hands before she hit the floor as an apparition shot right passed where her head had just been.

They ran towards the commotion, eager to get their first taste of supernatural activity at their new school.

With Mai

The apparition had appeared out of nowhere and the only thing Mai could do was throw herself out of it's path before it could hit her.

After splitting up with Masako she had met up with Eloise quickly. Erin's spirit had returned to Eloise although it's doll vessel had yet to be safely recovered.

When she had been fully updated on the situation and what she had missed, Mai was now convinced that the case her teacher had described a few weeks ago was linked to the misplacement of her friends shiki.

Now all she needed was a second opinion from who better than the apparently professional ghost hunters, The Davis twins.

Loks like now was her chance as well seeing as the people in question seemed to be running towards her at an alarming rate.

Things were about to get interesting, very interesting.

_Thank you for reading, I hope it was worth the wait even though it was much shorter than usual._

_The real fun starts in chapter 5 so keep your eyes peeled... Though it may be a rather long wait seeing as i still have exams and currently have no laptop._

_For now, Ja Ne_

_Saika-Chan Xxx_


End file.
